The Light in the Darkness
by the estella black
Summary: Balancing the dangerous life of a double agent is never easy, not even for those who have espionage in their genes. Will Draco Malfoy and Serena Snape do it as well as her father?
1. The Darkness in the Light

**Disclaimer: **Not JKR, don't own it.

**A/N: **Obviously, this is an AU story; Serena Snape doesn't exist in the novels, the war is over, Voldy (and Snape, and many of the other characters I'll use) are dead…but I have a tendency to pretend JKR didn't kill off all the characters I like :) Anyway, Post-Hogwarts fic and that's about all I'll divulge :)

**Chapter 1: The Darkness in the Light **

Serena Snape pushed her black hair out of her eyes, ignoring the burning in her left forearm. Turning to the young man next to her, she heaved a sigh and spoke; "Well, looks like we must be leaving this…_lovely_ gathering. Ready Drake?"

Draco Malfoy looked up from where he was playing with the bones of his dinner, Mrs. Weasley's famous chicken and potatoes, and responded to his friend with a mere nod. The two young people stood up, and turned away from the rest of the Order, but not before Harry Potter spoke to them, saying the same words he told the three of them before every "Super Fun Happy Time;" as Serena called the Death Eater meetings she attended faithfully with Draco Malfoy and her father, Severus Snape, whenever their "master" called.

"Don't get caught, and if you do, touch your feather. We'll be ready." It was always the same, and Draco and Severus usually chose to ignore this comment, but Serena always responded with an "aye aye Captain" and a salute to the Boy-Who-Lived. Though Harry barely tolerated the three Death Eaters, it went unsaid that they were very important to his cause, and any member of the Order was worth being protected when necessary. The feather Harry referred to was a combination of his idea and Hermione Granger's Charm skills, with a little bit of Lord Voldemort's fanaticism thrown in for good measure.

Each member of the Order of the Phoenix had a single Phoenix feather "tattooed" somewhere on their bodies. While its properties were similar to that of the Death Eaters' Dark Marks, these feathers could be hidden with a Concealment Charm combined with an Untraceable Spell to make the marks invisible to others. For many, it was easier to communicate using these tattoos instead of casting a Patronus. And since no wand was necessary to contact other members, it was dead useful in the ever-increasing skirmishes Order Members faced.

Serena turned her bright blue eyes to her father and Draco in the hallway. "Well gentlemen, it's about that time." And with a muttered spell, her eyes were the same black as her father's; she needed to blend in as much as possible in these meetings, being Severus Snape's only daughter was bad enough, she didn't need her mother's bright blue eyes to make her stand out as well.

Draco handed her the ornate antique diamond ring, passed down from Malfoy heir to Malfoy heir for generations, and she slipped it on her left ring finger. Another part of the ruse was her "betrothal" to Draco. Yes, the two had grown up together and kept in touch even when Serena went off to the North American Institute for Wizarding Studies in Salem, Massachusetts, but they were never romantically linked. Draco was currently in a relationship with Hermione Granger, much to Serena's (and her father's) disgust. However, during Meetings, and in public most of the time, Draco and Serena were to act like an engaged couple, to keep their butts safe, and the Orders'.

Severus looked over at his daughter and his godson and frowned. He wished for another life for the two of them, but since Serena's mother died and she was sent to live with him, it was impossible for him to say no to her, especially when she looked at him with her mother's eyes. Ever since her arrival in England, it was the Serena Show in the Snape household. Serena immediately joined the Death Eaters when she came of age, much to the horror of Draco and her father and to the pleasure of Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort.

Within a week of her initiation she was betrothed to Draco, within a fortnight she was a member of the Order and spy for the Light, and within a month she was going to the Inner Circle meetings with her father, fiancé, and future father-in-law. Needless to say, Bellatrix LeStrange was not pleased when Serena usurped her as the Death Eaters' alpha-female.

Severus turned to the now black-cloaked Draco and Serena and said "You two go first, I'll follow in a moment."

Draco and Serena walked out the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, closed their eyes and turned in unison. When they opened their eyes, they were in the familiar field where meetings and other…activities were held. Draco immediately dropped Serena's hand and took her arm, leading her like a proper gentleman to their spots in the circle, right between Lucius and Severus.

"Welcome my children;" Voldemort turned his red eyes to the pair, "you are just in time for an important announcement." Usually he did not acknowledge the arrival of specific Death Eaters, preferring to keep them all in an anxious silence until he felt it was time to speak. Serena glanced around and noticed a few empty spots; to her right, were her father would stand; two across from her, where Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott would stand, next to his father; and one more at the outer edge of the circle, for Bellatrix.

Just as Serena was starting to worry her father would be late, she felt the rustle of her cloak and her father's muted "good evening, Daughter" as he slid into place beside her. She turned her masked face towards him and nodded in acknowledgement. There were two more pops of Apparation, and a disheveled Pansy and Theo were bustling towards the circle, straightening robes and masks. Apparently Lord Voldemort had summoned them while they were in the middle of their own extracurricular activities. Serena felt a slight nudge from her left and turned to see Draco's grey eyes giving her his best "suggestive" wink. With a roll of her own eyes, Serena turned back to face the center of the circle.

That still left Bellatrix's spot empty, it was practically unheard of for her to be late to a meeting. Just as Serena was about to alert her father to this peculiarity, Voldemort spoke; "It appears that our circle has a gap, I suggest it gets closed, Gregory!" With this pronouncement, Gregory Goyle started then slowly stepped into place between his father and Rudolphus LeStrange, the spot left empty by Bellatrix.

No sooner had the younger Goyle stepped into the spot and masked eyes met across the circle in confusion, than a high-pitch scream was issued somewhere behind Draco and Serena.

"What in the flying _fuck_ is going on? Why is he in my spot?" Bellatrix screeched, rushing forward through Serena and Severus, purposely knocking her sideways and almost to the ground. Draco caught her with a muted snarl in the direction of his Aunt. "First, Severus's bastard daughter takes my spot just because she's about to be married to my nephew, now my new spot is given away to a living, breathing STONE?!?! My lord why did you do this? My lord please, I've done everything for you! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!" With that being said, Bellatrix pulled her wand out and aimed it directly at Serena's chest, "I WILL get my place back! _Crucio_!"

Several things happened at one moment. One, Serena Snape saw her life flash before her eyes. Two, she wondered if she should be touching the feather at her right wrist about…oh three seconds ago. Three, Bellatrix cackled evilly. Four, three men yelled "_Protego_" at once. And five, Serena watched the Crutacius Curse bounce back at Bellatrix while her father, her fiancé, and Lord Voldemort lowered their wands.

As Bellatrix writhed under the pain of her own curse, Serena caught her breath, and Draco and Severus wished they could curse the woman in the middle of the circle. Voldemort chose that moment to speak, in a perfectly controlled, though deadly tone; "You will not talk to me or any Death Eaters like that LeStrange. You are a disgrace to me and my cause. Since you had the audacity to act like a petulant child, I will treat you as such. I do not wish to see your face here anymore. _Crucio._ Serena, come forward."

Serena, nudged by her father, walked forward, head held high and back straight. She bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Administer punishment as you see fit to this disgrace of a witch, who's acting no better than a common Mudblood." He spoke, finally lifting the curse.

Serena took a moment to decide what she wanted to do, but Bellatrix saw the hesitation in her eyes and took it as weakness. "Too much of a coward to do anything? You are your father's daughter!" and with that, Bellatrix used her remaining strength to spit on Serena's immaculate robes.

Listening to the angry noises made by her father and her best friend, Serena lowered herself to eye level with the former Death Eater and spoke, in a tone very much like her father's. "Never speak ill of my father again you worthless excuse for a witch. _Sectumsempra._" And with that, Serena turned her back and walked off, flanked by the Order's two best spies, Bellatrix's screams echoing in the cold night mixed with Voldemort's mirthless laughter. They had some important news to report to Harry Potter.


	2. Books and Fire

**Diclaimer:** I got lots of nice things for Christmas, the rights to HP was not one of them.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and especially those who put this story on their alert and favorites list! And special thanks to Adonis Blue, the Prongs to my Padfoot, go check her stuff out (especially Why We Are Awesome), she's brilliant :)

**Chapter 2: "Books" and Fire**

Harry Potter was not a betting man, but by the look on Draco's face and the whiteness of Serena's skin, he knew something had happened at the abnormally short meeting. Usually the three were gone for at least half the night, but this time they were back within an hour. Well, Draco and Serena were back, Snape was nowhere to be found. "Bellatrix is out," was all Serena had as explanation, before turning to Draco and laying her head on his shoulder.

"So therefore she's probably going to go even more psycho-bitch and come after us; Serena was the one who 'punished' her," Draco said by explanation, as he dropped his arms from around Serena, and after a kiss on her forehead, wandered over to greet Hermione.

"Well…she did kind of deserve it…" Serena whispered.

"Kind of?!? She tried to curse you into little bits Wren, I'd say your actions were pretty justified. I myself would have Avada-ed her arse. What did you do to her?" Draco questioned from his new spot on the couch with Hermione in his lap.

"Sectumsempra," said Serena, looking over at Harry, who was conveniently not meeting her eyes.

"You'll have to teach me that one someday…it looks awesome," Draco was completely oblivious to the fact that Harry had used the same curse on him five years ago. But the teaching would have to wait until later, as he was being tugged away by a very persistent Hermione, who just _had_ to show him some new books she got that day (wink wink).

Serena sighed and looked back towards Harry, now joined by Ron and Ginny; "would you like me to start at the beginning?"

"That'd be great, Malfoy made no sense."

About thirty minutes later, after discussing the not-so-eventful Death Eater Meeting, Severus returned.

"You nearly killed her Serena, I haven't seen a version that strong since Potter's on Draco," Severus had removed his outer robes and Serena noted the reddish tint on his hands and cuffs. "Voldemort required me to perform the counter-spell, only to use it again himself. For future reference, combining a Sectumsempra with a Crutacius Curse causes the victim to bleed heavier and the cuts are more numerous. Luckily for Bellatrix, I was able to heal her. She was still quite upset when I left, but I know the Dark Lord will not kill her, she is too valuable. However, we must be on our watch because I'm sure she will try to attack Serena at her first opportunity. I think it wise that you Dra-why is he not here?"

"Books," the four replied in unison.

"So that's what the kids are calling it nowadays," Severus muttered. "Regardless, Serena; inform him that he is not to allow you to be alone in public. So his duties to you will be more important than 'reading books' with the…Mu-Miss Granger."

"I can take care of myself Father."

"While that may be true Serena, Bellatrix will not hesitate to use any means necessary to attack you while you are not looking and furthermore-" but Severus was interrupted by…

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!! A good friend always watches your back, or they are not a friend!" hollered Mad-Eye, wandering past the group on the way to his room.

Severus rolled his eyes, along with the three young people. "As I was saying, she will attack the moment your back is turned, if Draco or at least another Order member is with you, someone will always be watching for her."

"I refuse to live in fear of some crazy bitch that has it out for me. I should have killed her when I had the chance…" Serena trailed off and sank to the floor in front of the fire. "Do we have to talk about this anymore? I have reading to do for work in the morning."

"No, you've told us all we could use, thanks Snapes," and with that the Weasleys and the Potter strode off to do whatever it was they did in Grimmauld Place.

Severus turned to his daughter, who was staring into the fire. "Serena I'm proud of the way you handled yourself tonight. The Dark Lord is proud as well, and luckily his was too pleased by the spell to be upset that you and Draco left early. Be careful tomorrow, I doubt Bella will attack so soon, but it is good to be on your guard." And with a kiss to the top of Serena's head and a murmured "good night Daughter" Severus Snape left to go back to Hogwarts for the beginning of a new week.

Serena heaved another sigh, and grabbing a giant pillow from the couch and _Moste Potente Potions_ from the table where she left it, she settled in to read.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wandered back down the steps whistling a tune he had heard on Hermione's Muggle music listening device…an IQuad or something. She had shown him the new "books" she got and he was borrowing one to start reading tonight. As he walked down, he realized he would not be alone in his fireside reading, and noted it was a Serena-shaped lump on the floor.

Plopping down next to his best friend and "fiancé" Draco turned to her and asked; "you alright Wren?"

"Fine."

"Really? Because fine people don't answer in one word sentences."

"Reading"

"Uh-huh and I'm tangoing with a Blast-Ended Skewrt."

"…Butthead."

"Real mature love, can I read with you?"

"Yes."

Realizing he wasn't going to get much conversation out of his friend, Draco settled in and began reading _1001 Curses That Will Leave Your Enemy in Tears_. Slowly, Serena warmed up to him, and after about twenty minutes, she scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder. Stifling a smile, Draco wrapped his free arm around her and began playing with the ends of her hair. Twenty minutes after that, the two young spies were fast asleep in front of the fire.

Remus Lupin was walking through to the kitchen for a midnight snack when he noticed the two in front of the fire. Snickering at how innocent the two Death Eaters looked asleep, he removed the books from their hands and placed them back on the table. Remus grabbed a Gryffindor Red blanket off the couch and covered the pair before heading back to his room.

* * *

The sun dawned bright and early that Monday morning, waking the two on the floor. Serena, ignoring the crick in her neck, snuggled closer to Draco, who laughed and said it was time to get ready for work.

"No, no work, just sleep, close your eyes," and with that she swatted the direction of Draco's face, trying to close his eyes.

Like lightning, Draco grabbed the hand and pushed it down. "Nope, come on, time to be a big girl," with that he began poking her sides to get her to move.

Squirming away from the poking fingers, Serena swatted him for real and went "FINE!! But guess who isn't getting to hear about what super cool stuff I'm working on today? That's right, Draco Malfoy! Because he woke me up."

Laughing at Serena's attempt at angering him, Draco folded up the blanket and yanked the pillow out from under her head.

"Bastard."

Draco laughed, "Get up or I will make you, its 7:30."

That got Serena up. "WHAT?!?! Why didn't you tell me you stupid prat! I have to be at the Department at 8 for a meeting! Shit shit shit shit!" Serena got up and scrambled to her room to get ready for the day.

Hermione smirked from the entrance to the kitchen. "When are you going to tell her it's only 7:00?"

"She'll realize it in…3…2…1…"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY YOU BLOODY BASTARD I'M GOING TO HEX YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE WHEN I GET DRESSED!" came the voice from upstairs.

"I'LL BE WAITING FOR THAT WREN!" Draco yelled back. "Good morning Hermione love," Draco greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"Where were you last night? You never came to bed."

"Serena and I fell asleep readi-OOF!" Draco was tackled from behind by a black-haired blur and fell onto the couch.

Hermione sighed. "Children it's time to grow up and get to work."

Serena climbed off of Draco, after getting one more hit in, "Yes Mum. I have to go get my notes together anyway, important Unspeakables meeting today, I'd tell you about it, but I can't, obviously. Classified." And with a smug smirk on her face Serena went up to get her bag.

"I wish you'd spend less time with her Drake, she-"

"Do not call me Drake, my name is Draco, Hermione."

"Serena gets to call you Drake."

"Serena is-"

"Special, I know, you tell me that every time I ask you to spend more time with me."

"Hermione what would you have me do? I don't ask you to spend less time with Potter and the Weasleys."

"I don't have to be engaged to them."

Before Draco could respond, Serena bounded down the steps, her huge black bag in tow. "Bye Granger! Bye Drake! Catch you tonight at the meeting!" She gave Draco a big hug and ruffled his hair and with a smirk to Hermione, Serena tossed Floo Powder in the fireplace, yelled "Ministry of Magic!" and was gone.

"You don't _have_ to be engaged to her either," Hermione added, walking off in a huff, leaving Draco to fetch his own breakfast.

**Please Review! Let me know if you like the story so far, and constructive criticism is appreciated! **


	3. The Potion in Its Place

**Disclaimer: **Still not JKR so I still don't own HP.

**A/N: **So in case anyone hasn't noticed I'm having issues making paragraphs indent, I'm working on it ;) And because I'm lame and put songs to everything…in my mind the Rihanna song "Hard" reminds me of Serena…just in case anyone wanted to know the inner workings of my mind ;)

**Chapter 3: The Potion in Its Place**

Serena straightened her robes and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. _This damn walk takes longer every day I swear, _she thought to herself as she walked to the Department of Mysteries. She was in what she liked to call Minion to the Dark Lord Serena Robot Mode; head held high, swagger like her father (some called it her bat-walk), and ignoring every other lowly wizard who crossed her path.

Soon enough, she came to a circular room with doors all around the walls. As the room was spinning, she checked the time and noticed she still had 15 minutes before the weekly brief with her colleagues. When the room stopped, she chose a door two to the right of the meeting room and walked through.

The silence of the room struck her the same way every time she visited. All rooms have some kind of sound, even when no one is making any noise; the tick of a clock, a paper slipping off a shelf, something. But here there was nothing. The wind blowing the fabric in the middle of the room should make a noise, but it never did.

Serena stepped on to the Altar, and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the Veil. Ignoring the whispers as always, she began her one-sided conversation like she did every morning. "Good morning Sirius! It's me, Serena Snape, again. Just stopping by to say hello after the weekend. Today is Monday, June 7, 2010. It's warm out but not very humid. Well, I have to go a meeting, but I'll be back later. Here, I brought you a bagel." And with this, she tossed a bagel through the Veil like she did every morning and went off to her meeting.

* * *

Many had the impression that to be an Unspeakable is a glorious thing, and full of secrets. In reality, it's a bunch of barmy old men prodding brains in a tub. Granted, they could be working on cloning brains, but they would never tell Serena about it; they thought she was nothing but a silly girl. Especially when she agreed to take over experiments with the Veil, something none of the Department veterans wanted anything to do with.

"Have you found anything else out about the Veil, Serena?" the Head of the Department, Vladimir Molotov asked her, same as he did every week.

Serena picked her head up from where it was resting on her left hand and said, in her best bored Snape voice, "Same as last week Vladimir, objects can go into the Veil. I've upgraded to bagels, and I'm continuing my conversations with Sirius Black, since he is the only person we know for sure in there." Serena stopped to check her notes. "I keep to the same script of conversation every day: I greet him by name, state my name, the date and weather, and toss in a bagel. Today I am going to attempt transferring a Pepper-Up potion into Mr. Black, with a tracking spell attached to the bottle."

"Good luck with that little girl," Dainis Montgomery, the most senior Unspeakable said with a snort. "I worked on that Veil for years trying to get Black back, with no results, how do you expect to get an outcome with no experience?"

"Easy, I know more modern approaches to Wizarding science, and I'm not afraid of employing drastic measures in order to achieve results. In fact, my next experiment involves tossing you in there with a little bell around your neck and seeing what happens. When do you want to start?"

"A little decorum Ms. Snape, or you will have to find a new department."

"Yes Mr. Molotov, if we are done here, I have a potion to create," and Serena collected her notes and swept out of the room, her cloak billowing behind her.

* * *

"Just have to add the final ingredient, stir a few times, let it stew and all done," Serena muttered to herself. She was putting the final touches on her Pepper-Up potion. While she was a very accomplished potion-maker, she couldn't hold a candle to her father…well…maybe a tea light. While her potion simmered, she double-checked that the tracking spell she placed on the bottle was still intact. She wanted to place a tracking potion in with the Pepper-Up, but her research showed that Pepper-Up made the tracking potion useless.

Just as Serena was scooping the potion into its flask, the door to her laboratory sprang open and Dainis burst through.

"Come for your bell Montgomery? I admit I was joking, but if you're ready and willing then I can arrange something. Just let me finish this potion then I can conjure you a collar. What color would you like?"

"Shut it Snape. Do not pretend I do not know what you are and what you are doing," Dainis spat.

"Who is pretending? I never exactly kept my name and my experiment a secret. I'm pretty sure the whole department knows my name is Serena Snape and I'm working on the Veil and its properties," Serena spoke as if talking to a particularly slow child, or a Weasley.

"I mean about your _extracurricular _activities with a certain member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Oh no, did you see Draco and I in a broom closet? How _embarrassing_," Serena was slowly starting to turn into her father. Usually when she spoke in this tone Draco, (and anyone else with a shred of sanity) ran the other way. Dainis was not so bright.

"I mean your activities with a certain Dark Lord. You are a Death Eater! I saw your mark today in the meeting. You must be attempting to bring Black back to coerce him to join You-Know-Who's ranks! Well he won't! He will never desert the Boy-Who-Lived! You silly--" Dainis did not get a chance to finish because he was suddenly mute and frozen in place.

Serena lowered her wand and stalked over to Dainis, stopping an inch from his ear. "If you desire keeping your ability to move and breathe, then you will stop speaking now and forget anything you saw. What I do in my spare time is none of your concern. Do not think for a minute you know _anything_ about me and my work simply because you are older than me. Do not cross me again Montgomery. My past is littered with those who thought they would try." And with that, Serena Oblivated his memory from that morning of seeing her Mark and replaced it with an image of her and Draco in a compromising position in her laboratory.

"Is there anything else you need Mr. Montgomery? I apologize for being so open with my affection for my fiancée, I promise it will not happen again in the Ministry."

Dainis looked confused for a moment, then adopted a pose of displeasure. "That will be fine Ms. Snape. I expect more tact from you in the future," and with that, he turned and walked out of Serena's lab.

Serena sighed and made a mental note to tell Draco what happened as well as to wear long sleeves under her robes at all times. She couldn't risk someone more brash than Montgomery seeing her Mark and making a scene in public.

* * *

Serena stepped back into the quiet room, notebook, potion, and her tote in hand. She planned on placing the potion into the Veil then staying for an hour or so and observing. The tote contained several large books. She didn't actually expect anything to happen in that hour, so she brought some light reading.

"Hello again Sirius, Serena Snape here. Still June 7, 2010, but now it's about 3:00 PM. I brought a Pepper-Up potion for you; I don't know if you'd need it or not, but it couldn't hurt right? I figure I'll bring you one once a week, maybe I'll be able to figure out a way to get you out of there one day…" Serena trailed off with a smile, thinking how much praise she would garner, being the one to bring Sirius Black back from the Veil. And quite frankly, it would be bloody brilliant to her cause as well.

"Ok, well I'm going to push the bottle through now, so enjoy. I'm not as good a potion maker as my father, but I'm damn good at Pepper-Ups, just ask the Order!" Serena had told Sirius her unique position, talking to a creepy whispering Veil that was probably a portal to a circle of Hell was rather therapeutic for the Death Eater.

Without further ado, Serena set the bottle right in front of the Veil and grabbed the long stick she used for prodding the Veil and pushed it through into the abyss. She made a note in her ledger, and walked around the whole altar, making sure the potion went in and did not come out the other side. After being satisfied it went in, Serena took up her cross-legged position in front of the Veil once more.

"Well Sirius, I'll be here for about another hour making some observations on the Veil, same ones I make every day. Enjoy the potion, and I'll make sure to say good-bye before I leave." With that, Serena made a note about the direction the Veil was blowing and the volume of the whispers and settled in with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Montgomery had given her an idea; Sirius would get a pet as her next experiment.

* * *

The hour was winding down. Serena checked her tracking spell every five minutes, but to no avail; it was as if her potion had never existed. She had packed up all of her notes and was just heading back to the altar to say good-bye when she felt a breeze ruffle her black hair. She thought nothing of it and tucked the offending strands behind her ear when she froze and realized where she was, and that the wind never reached the steps of the amphitheater…ever. For a moment, the wind whistled around the whole room and then just as suddenly it was quiet. Serena bent down to make a note, thinking maybe it was fluke, but when she picked her head back up, her quill fell down to the floor forgotten. There, right in front of the Veil was her empty potion bottle.

Not thinking of the consequences, Serena ran straight to the bottle and picked it up. On the back of the tag where she wrote "To Sirius Black From Serena Snape" were three crimson words, written in what looked like blood, 'Thanks More SB.'

"Bloody hell," Serena murmured. Then screamed at the Veil, "I'll get you the rest I have tonight Sirius, then I'll be back tomorrow morning with more! I'll get you out of here soon!" And with that, Serena ran to her lab to collect the leftover bottle of Pepper-Up, not noticing the smoke seeping out of the Veil.

**Ta-Da! Let me know what you think! Just to clear something up-Serena didn't use magic to get her potion in for fear that it would compromise her experiment, maybe magic wouldn't allow the potion to go in properly. It's not necessary for the story, but the wonderful Prongsie had a question about it. I'd love to get some more reviews, constructive criticism is welcome as well :) Thanks again to everyone who is reading and has me on their alert and favorite list, you rock! **


	4. The Spell in the Field

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own HP

**A/N: **OK here's chapter 4, my personal favorite so far (probably because 4 is my favorite number). As always, thanks to the people who've reviewed so far, especially Adonis Blue (thank her for fixing all my grammar mistakes too), and TheLostGetFound for reviewing more than once, it makes me happy :D Also, avaintei…I agree, Serena kicks ass :D Without further ado, Chapter 4!! Yayyyy!!

**Chapter 4: The Spell in the Field**

"DRAKE! DRAKE WHERE ARE YOU?!? DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!" Serena ran into Number 12 Grimmauld Place like she was being chased by a rabid basilisk. "Damnit Draco where the hell are you?!?"

Just as Serena was turning the corner, she ran smack into something warm and solid. Looking up at the confused face of Harry Potter, she gave him an impromptu hug and asked for the location of her fiancé.

"Wren are you ok? What the fuck has you running in here like a bat out of hell?" Draco waved his wand around, looking for the intruder.

"I'm fine! Never better!" Serena uncharacteristically squealed as she ran from Potter and leapt onto Draco. "I had the best thing happen today at work. I have to tell you about it." She looked around at the assorted Order members, noting the drawn wands and looks of confusion. "Oops, ahem, sorry to startle everyone. Nothing to see here. As you were. Drake, my room, let's go. Potter, I'll tell you as much as I can before the meeting," and with that, Serena grabbed Draco's hand and ran towards her room.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Wren, you're going to do it! I'm so proud of you," Draco sat up from his position on Serena's bed to give her a hug.

"I know! I sent a Muggle pen and notebook in with my second batch of potion. I asked him if he would tell me everything he could about where he was. I'm going to run some tests on the blood tomorrow morning. Ooooo I'm so excited! This will be such a great step forward for our side!" Serena tackled Draco and hugged him fiercely.

"Oh! " She rolled off of him. "I almost forgot; Montgomery saw my Mark. We had words, I Obliviated him so don't worry. But, I replaced the image of my Mark with one of us snogging in my lab. He was suspicious, but obviously believes he saw us this morning. So, sorry." Serena patted his blonde hair and rolled over, so her head was resting on Draco's chest. "Merlin's beard, I'm exhausted."

Draco laughed and wrapped his arm around Serena. "Me too. The case I'm working on is exhausting, and probably going to the Wizengamot. I think my client is being wrongly prosecuted…" Draco was an attorney for the Ministry. "But, since he was found at the scene, they'll find him guilty, even though he was unconscious. All because he's a poor Muggleborn..." Draco trailed of and started fiddling with Serena's hair, pulling her closer.

"You'll figure it out Drake; you haven't lost a case yet!" Serena gave him a squeeze and checked her watch. "We have a few hours before the meeting and at least one until I have to talk to Harry. Nap?"

Draco Accio-ed a big green blanket over the two of them and snuggled down with his best friend. "Nap."

* * *

Harry Potter looked over his glasses at Serena incredulously. "So you're telling me that you're experimenting on the Veil. Is your goal to bring Sirius back?"

Serena shrugged; "My goal is to learn everything I can about the Veil. If your godfather is a by-product of that, then that's brilliant for my research."

"You're such a Snape," Harry smirked.

Serena turned her blue-again eyes to Harry; "You're not exactly the Gryffindor poster child right now Smirky." Harry laughed and stood up. "Time for the Meeting, huh Boss?"

Harry chuckled; "I know they can't possibly be as fun as Death Eater Inner Circle meetings." He held the door open.

Serena nodded her thanks. "You have no idea. Oh, and keep what I told you to yourself. Don't even tell Ginny. Protocol you see. You shouldn't even know, you're just lucky I'm easily excited."

By now the two had reached the Meeting Room aka the dining room at Grimmauld Place. It appeared that tonight was an important meeting. All the seats were filled, and members were standing shoulder to shoulder along the walls.

Serena walked over to the seats where her father, Draco, and Hermione were sitting. She greeted her father, and gently pushed him back down as he rose to give up his seat. She tapped Draco on the head and gave him a look. He pushed his chair back and Serena plopped down into his lap. The glare Hermione sent Serena would have frozen a lesser being, but Serena paid it no attention. Draco however, caught a glare of his own and answered with a shrug. He turned back to the conversation Serena and her father were holding. Pushing Serena's hair away from her ear, he leaned in and whispered, "Hermione wants you to move."

Not batting an eye, Serena hissed, "Then tell the bucktoothed wonder not to take my seat next time. And to be a big girl and tell me herself."

"Wren."

"Drake."

"She won't…you know…if you don't move."

"Well then you'll just have to be a frustrated boy for a day or two," she patted his head.

Ignoring Hermione's growls, Draco leaned back in his chair and sighed. Serena smirked at the look on her father's face and rolled her eyes.

"I'm very close to making a huge break-through in my research, Father. I hope to make it by the end of the month."

"Very good Serena, it will be excellent to our cause. He will be very pleased with your accomplishment." Draco nodded from where he was sitting and tugged Serena's hair.

"Move a bit to my right; I can't see a damn thing."

"Maybe if a certain fat arse got off of you, you could."

"Watch it Granger," Serena hissed, not bothering to turn around.

"Bite me, Snape. I'm sick of this; he's my boyfriend, so stop—"

"He's my fiancé," Serena smirked, wiggling her ringed hand.

"But he sleeps with me."

Serena turned around and smiled a truly Death Eater smile as Draco blushed and tried to shush her, "Enjoy my leftovers, Granger."

Luckily, the meeting was called to order then by Harry Potter, and Draco's pride was saved for the moment. Though that did not spare him from quickly poking Serena in the ribs and flicking the back of her head. Serena responded with a chuckle and was about to retort when the head of the Order of the Phoenix walked into the room and took his seat at the head of the table. When Albus Dumbledore wanted the meeting to start, the meeting started.

* * *

Halfway through the meeting, in the middle of a discussion about Bellatrix, Serena felt a familiar burning. Her father faltered in his sentence, and Draco's arms moved from the table to Serena's waist. Serena could feel his Mark burning on her stomach, even through their shirts. She met a pair of eyes identical to hers across the room. They lost their twinkle for a moment and nodded.

Serena silently changed her eyes to black. She slowly stood up, pulling Draco up as well. They listened to Harry and Serena saluted. She met her grandfather's eyes and winked, and the twinkle returned for a second.

Severus went first this time with Serena. Draco hung back a moment, attempting to say goodbye to a Hermione that was ignoring him.

Severus and Serena arrived at the field and drew up their hoods. She took her father's arm as he led them to their places.

Voldemort was not alone in the center of the circle. At his feet were a pile of lumps that looked suspiciously like bodies. Serena tensed as she took her spot and realized they were bound Muggles. Her father squeezed her arm in reassurance before letting go and taking his place. She looked across the circle to Theo and Pansy and nodded in greeting.

Voldemort was ordering Wormtail in hushed tones, but stopped to acknowledge the bows of Serena and Severus. As they returned to their spots, Serena heard a distinct "pop." She did not turn since she was already in the circle, but did lift her mask to accept the kiss Draco gave her cheek with a smile and a squeeze to the arm on her waist. Draco pushed her mask back down and stepped fully into his place on her left.

Serena watched Rudolphus take his place, away from his wife, who was glaring daggers at Serena. Draco nudged Serena, and she nudged him back. Hopefully Bellatrix had learned her lesson at the last meeting.

Just as it seemed Bellatrix was going to open her mouth to no doubt insult Serena, Voldemort began the meeting. "Last meeting, young Serena showed me a spell I had never seen before. I found out after the meeting her father taught her the spell. This did not make me happy Severus." Snape tensed beside his daughter. "Serena, do you know the counter curse?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Good, come forward my dear," Voldemort said with a smile, much like the one Serena had just given Hermione.

Serena walked forward and bowed, not looking at the pile of Muggles at her feet.

"Tonight, you will be teaching this spell to your comrades using these animals," he kicked the Muggle closest to him, "for practice. But first, I think we need another example of this spell in a more _controlled_ environment. SEVERUS!"

Serena watched as her father walked forward into the circle.

"Severus, since you did not think it important for me to know this spell, you are volunteering to be the first example, correct?"

Severus nodded. "Of course my Lord."

"Very good. Serena," she looked up. "Explain your actions as you complete them." Voldemort smiled at her like a father smiles at a child who just brought home an "A" paper, and motioned her to continue.

Serena took a deep breath and looked anywhere but her father's eyes. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and listened to the maniacal laughter of Bellatrix behind her. Raising her wand, she turned to address the circle.

"The first step is to raise your wand to about chest height." She mimicked her directions. "The spell itself is simple-- 'sectumsempra' but the more disgust you put into the words, the deeper the cuts will be. Therefore, it is most effective on Muggles and Mudbloods," she spared a glance at Draco, "or your enemies."

Serena watched masks turn towards the pile of Muggles on the ground and refusing to look there herself, turned back to her father. "Alright then, now the spell covers the victim's body with deep cuts that continue to bleed and spread. I will teach the counter-curse whenever you have mastered the spell." Serena realized she was out of time for stalling. Murmurs were starting and the Dark Lord appeared to be growing impatient.

"No special wand movements are needed, this spell is all about the emotion." She tried to think of some disgust towards her father and couldn't think of any, so she settled for picturing Hermione showing Draco her 'books.'

Serena turned to her father and noticed he had removed his outer robes and mask. 'I guess so they can see the effect better,' Serena thought. She gathered her courage, swallowed the bile creeping up her throat and raised her wand. "Sectumsempra."

A jet of light shot out of the end of her wand and hit her father square in the chest. She watched as he crumpled to the ground, the red seeping through his white shirt. She looked up at Voldemort, who looked thoroughly ecstatic, then back down at her father, who was getting paler and paler, and the grass beneath him turned redder and redder. Serena turned to the circle; "so as you can see, the cuts are multiplying and the blood is thickening. If left uncured, he will bleed out in another couple minutes. My Lord, may I heal him?"

Voldemort smiled and said; "perhaps in another thirty seconds, my dear."

It took every ounce of Serena's strength to not scream and heal her father anyway. Instead, she chose to count to thirty and look at the group of Muggles on the ground. She was pleased to see they were at all adults, some of them even looked homeless, but at least there weren't any children. She was just about to make eye contact with a blonde haired man who resembled Draco when Voldemort spoke; "Very nice Serena, you may heal your father now."

Serena bent down and started muttering the counter-curse, and watched as the blood seeped back into the cuts all over her father. After she made sure he was sufficiently healed, she helped him sit up and put his robes back over his shoulders. She helped him stand and walk back to their spots, making sure to keep her head held high.

"Now then, I assume you all will be able to complete the spell proficiently. Grab an animal and practice. Serena and Severus will be patrolling to heal them once the spell is done properly so it can be done again. I suggest trying it with the Crutacius Curse; it makes for an excellent display."

Serena watched as the Muggles were dragged to areas around the field and people began practicing in pairs. She watched Voldemort sit in the throne Wormtail conjured and oversee the whole thing. With everyone working on the spell and Voldemort shouting instructions, it was like a twisted classroom in a circle of Hell, especially for the Muggles. Many Death Eaters had taken the binding spells off the Muggles, and their screams pierced the night. Serena and Severus patrolled the field, correcting technique and administering the counter-curses when needed. Serena noticed her father moving a lot slower than usual.

Serena followed the sparks sent up in the air over to where Draco and his father were practicing on an unkempt middle-aged man. "How did I do my love?" Draco asked, looking pleased at his handiwork.

"Not bad, you can do better though, the cuts are too shallow. Watch how easily they can be healed." And with that, Serena bent down and healed the man, adding in a paralysis spell so he wouldn't feel it the next few times.

Over the next hour, the ground turned crimson. Serena and Severus realized that after a certain number of repetitions, the blood would not go back into the body, so they had to switch to blood replenishing spells. Eventually, like a bell to end the twisted class, Voldemort spoke; "finish them!" And the sounds of "avada kedavra" could be heard and jets of green were seen from all directions. Serena made sure to stand facing Bellatrix, and breathed a sigh of relief when Voldemort came to stand next to her.

Voldemort turned to face her and lifted her head up so she'd look in his eyes that matched the ground around the now-dead Muggles. "You made me proud tonight Serena, your father told me of your breakthrough in your work." He ran a hand down the side of her mask. "When you bring Sirius Black back, we will have leverage over Potter and the entire Order. Great things will happen for you when you deliver him to me. I may even let you rid us of Bellatrix for once and for all." And with a final caress of her face over her mask, Voldemort walked back to the center of the field.

Serena stepped over the bodies to reach her spot between the men, reaching out a hand to steady her father.

Voldemort spoke; "That is all for tonight, Goyles, Notts, and Parkinson, stay to discuss your mission. The rest of you get out of my sight! Practice the spell as you see fit, but be aware that if I hear of it being used inappropriately, you will be punished."

Serena took her father's arm, after a good-bye kiss to Draco and a nod to his father, walked him to the Apparation point.

"Serena, I'm not sure--" Severus trailed off.

"I got it Dad." And with that, Serena Apparated them to the steps of Grimmauld Place.

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Since this was my favorite I'd really like to know what you think, so please review!


	5. The Dung Hits the Fan

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **I know this took forever, I couldn't decide on a certain path…and it's still shorter than I'd like because I'm still trying to decide which path for said action to take. So enjoy what little bit I did get completed and I will try very hard to figure my story out :) thank you again to the lovely people reading and reviewing you rock!

**Chapter 5: The Dung Hits the Fan**

The sight that Draco Malfoy walked into upon his return to Grimmauld Place was one that made him stop in his tracks. Severus was lying on one of the worn couches, looking paler than usual. Draco couldn't tell if the blood smeared all over him was his own or the Muggles'. Molly Weasley was leaning over him, wand in hand, muttering furiously. Ginny and Hermione were next to her, waiting for some instruction from Molly. Just as Draco was about to ask where Serena was he spotted her, slumped in an armchair, still wearing her hood and mask.

"Drake, I'm so glad you're alright!!!" Hermione rushed towards him, arms outstretched. Every pair of eyes in the room flicked toward him but the pair he was waiting to see. He pushed past Hermione, and, lowering his hood, went to kneel in front of Serena.

"Wren, look at me." Draco pleaded. She kept her head down and made no acknowledgment that she even heard her friend.

"She hasn't spoken a word since she brought Snape back Drake, just walked over there and sat down. She's being quite rude about the whole situation. I missed you dear how was the meeting?" Hermione spoke, following Draco.

"Granger, shut the fuck up and tell me exactly what happened, and the name is Draco, I don't know why this is a difficult concept for you to grasp."

"No, I don't think I will if you talk to me like that."

"Whatever, don't care. Can someone tell me what happened as soon as they walked through the door until now?"

Ginny spoke up from where she was standing next to her mother, holding a bowl of rags. "Serena and Professor Snape stumbled in; at first I couldn't tell who was holding up whom. Serena told me to get my mum, her dad needs help badly. I helped her lay Professor Snape on the couch, and then ran to get my mom. When we came back she was in that chair and hasn't spoken or moved since."

"Thanks Ginny. Wren, please," Draco repeated. When Serena gave no response, he reached across and grabbed the chin of her Death Eater mask, pulling it up over her face. Serena kept her head bowed, focusing on Draco's knees. He reached over and cupped the side of her face, pushing it up to meet his eyes.

"I did that…to my dad," Serena whispered when her blue eyes met his silver ones.

Draco looked at her eyes, noticing the tears starting to well and pulled her into a tight hug. He could feel her start to shake and the front of his robes start to get damp.

"Shh…he'll be ok Wren, I promise, he's strong. He just needs to rest, Mrs. Weasley will get him he'll be good as new." Draco kissed her head and picked her up and switched their positions so he was sitting in the chair and she was on his lap.

While Draco was comforting Serena, Hermione was watching the scene from the doorway. She had to do something to get her boyfriend out of the snake's clutches. Hermione wasn't usually one for dramatics, but she was sick and tired of being second to a Snape. Hermione Granger wasn't second to anyone. All she had to do was wait for the opportune moment and she would make her stand, and win.

"Hermione dear, come do the blood replenishing spell." While Mrs. Weasley was excellent at healing most of the common injuries and the curses at the Order, Hermione was the best at blood-replenishing spells.

"No." Hermione replied.

Draco looked up from where he was whispering to Serena. "Why the hell not?"

"I will not be second fiddle to her anymore Draco. So you promise to break your 'engagement' and sever all ties with Serena and I'll fix Professor Snape. If you don't..." Hermione trailed off, looking pleased with herself. She would never let a Professor die, but Draco had to realize that he had to sort out his priorities. So before Hermione would do the spell, she wanted to try to get Draco to see the light.

Draco looked dumbfounded. He looked from the face of the smug Hermione to the ball of Serena in his lap. He wasn't going to choose at a time like this, but if he wanted to save his godfather's life he was going to have to give up the person he loved the most, outside of his mother of course. Just as he was about to respond, Serena stirred in his lap.

Serena had been listening to the conversations from the beginning. Even though she was distressed at what she did to her father, she wasn't in a complete state, Snape upbringing taught her to always be aware of her surroundings. So she had heard everything; from Ginny's recount of events to Hermione's attempt at blackmail. She knew there were at least two stuttering Weasley's in the room, but didn't care how many witnesses there were at this point. Getting up shakily from Draco's lap, she walked over to her father, pulling out her wand.

Muttering the spell, Serena watched the red glow from her wand disappear into her father's chest. Almost immediately her father's white skin was back to its original pale state. Ignoring the murmurs around her, she walked over to where Hermione Granger still stood, although her smug look was replaced with that of defeat.

Serena raised her hand and smacked the other girl across the face. "You fucking idiotic bitch. I cannot fucking _believe_ you would put a man's life at risk over something so fucking stupid." Serena hissed. "I hope you rot in hell Granger, and I hope to Merlin that one day you need a replenishing spell, because then I'll laugh and make some stupid attempt at blackmail. You really have to learn who you're fucking with, the sooner, the better." And with that, Serena pushed past the stunned girl and moments later the group in the living room heard the front door slam.

Draco got up from his chair. "Hermione, what the fuck made you think that was an okay thing to do? For fuck's sake would you like to be a little more selfish? Merlin." And with that, Draco ran out the door to hunt down his best friend. Leaving two stunned Weasleys, an unconscious Snape, and a whimpering Hermione in his wake.

* * *

Draco found Serena a block away slumped on a low wall, hood covering her face once again. He silently sat down next to her.

"Lovely weather we're having."

Serena snorted. "It's humid and foggy."

"But at least not raining! How about them Cannons? Heard their Keeper Weasley is doing pretty well."

"He's sufficient, not nearly as good as Wood on Puddlemere."

"True. So I heard Moldy-Voldy had a helluva meeting tonight. Made one of his best Death Eaters curse her father, what a tosser."

"Yeah. Then she brought him back to be healed and her best friend's idiotic girlfriend refused to help…" Serena sniffed and trailed off.

Draco wrapped his arm around her. "Well I hope she gave the girlfriend what she deserved."

Serena pushed her hood down and looked at Draco with no twinkle in her blue eyes. 'You think he'd be mad at his best friend?"

Draco kissed her forehead. "Nah, I'm sure he'd understand, and be glad she didn't do anything stupid." With that, he patted her head and leaned back.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in silence, Draco tugged Serena's hair. "Ready to go check on your dad?"

Serena nodded. "And the attached shitshow?"

Draco chuckled and stood up, reaching out a hand for Serena. "Yep, but don't worry, I got your back." He gave her a quick hug. "I'm really glad I found you, I was worried."

"Me too." Serena squeezed Draco back and sighed. "OK, let's go."

A/N: So, sorry this was so short again, I'm trying to decide on something and wanted to put it in this chapter but its taking me forever to decide…so I will work on that while you lovely people review this entry :)


	6. The Aftermath in Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath in Grimmauld Place**

**A/N: **I fail. The excuse being shortly after I posted chapter 5 I got offered the opportunity to teach Kindergarten at the school I simply adore. So, until this week, I was owned by 25 Kindergarteners. Siriusly, ask Adonis Blue, my family was lucky to see me, and even then I was a zombie. But alas, the time away gave me some time to think about what I want to happen. And I think I have some planned out. So I hope the few people who were reading this come back and that this is a good peace offering chapter from my 5 month hiatus. PS-I changed the rating to M just because of how much I like to swear (in real life and my story haha) and because I'm not sure what kind of Death Eater magic I'll get up to, I just wanna be safe :)

Serena and Draco walked slowly back to Grimmauld Place. Draco was thinking how much he would prefer to be painting a hippogriff's talons than going back into that house. Serena was thinking how much she hoped her dad was ok, and that Potter wouldn't toss her out on her arse. She didn't regret the literal and figurative smack down on Hermione, but regretted that she allowed her emotions to control her for those few seconds. A Snape never allowed themselves to be overtaken by emotion, regardless of situation.

Draco stopped on the stoop and turned to the lagging Serena with a smirk; "Ready Wren? I promise to block all curses."

Serena put her hood back up and pulled her hair out of the hood. "When all else fails, look scary as hell and they'll never know what you're really thinking." With this she stepped in front of Draco and opened the door; "I promise not to let the Weasel or Potter curse you."

The many voices stopped as soon as Serena and Draco walked through the door. Severus was still on the couch, though his eyes were half open and he looked to be mumbling to Lupin. Hermione was moaning in a chair holding a raw steak (that Lupin was eyeing up) to her face. Serena saw this and snorted thinking; _what an actress, thank Merlin I didn't wind up and hit her with a closed fist. _Potter and the Weasleys looked up from where they were sitting at Hermione's feet. Ron actually got up and stepped towards her, but stopped in his tracks when there was a cough from somewhere behind Serena. Serena turned around to face the cougher, hoping Draco was watching the Gryffindors so they didn't curse her while her back was turned. These fears were pushed to the back of her mind when she looked into the eyes of the cougher, her grandfather.

"Serena come with me please," Albus Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at his granddaughter and frowned. "Draco, you may stay here with Severus." Hermione made to get up and follow "Miss Granger you may stay here as well." And with that Dumbledore motioned for Serena to follow him to the library of Grimmauld Place.

Professor Dumbledore didn't speak as he led Serena up the stairs, down the hallway, and around the corner to the large library that the Black's home contained. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow Serena to enter before him. Serena walked towards the fire that had sprung to life on their entrance and sat in a squashy green chair. She listened with half an ear as her grandfather placed several spells to allow them to talk undisturbed, and to deter the ever present Extendable Ears. Then, he walked over towards Serena and sat in the gold chair across from her, giving her a look that suggested it would be wise to remove her hood.

"Hello Grandfather, lovely weather we're having today huh?" Serena gave him a big cheesy smile as she pushed her hood back, hoping to distract him from what she knew he was here to discuss.

Dumbledore couldn't help but give his only grandchild a half-smile before turning serious. "It's unpleasantly humid my dear, but we both know that is not why I am speaking with you. You left Miss Granger in quite a state; she is claiming that you attacked her brutally for no reason." As Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and placed the tips of his fingers together under his chin, he counted backwards from three. At the moment he hit zero, Serena leapt out of her seat in rage.

"WHAT? THAT I ATTACKED FOR NO REASON? WHERE DOES SHE GET THE AUDACITY! THAT BUCKTOOTHED SLAG!" Serena looked at her grandfather and noticed the twinkle in his eye. "That wasn't funny Grandfather. What did Granger really say?"

"Something along the lines of you taking a little joke way too far."

Serena growled. "She said she would not give Dad the blood-replenishing spell unless Draco and I severed ties completely. She put a man's life at risk because she is too immature to handle the unconventional relationship that I have with Draco. I admit I acted harshly, but I will not apologize to her for my actions. And furthermore, she needs lessons in both decorum and blackmail, because she lacks proficiency in both."

Dumbledore waited for her tirade to finish, watching his granddaughter pace and wave her arms about wildly. Finally, as Serena gave one last huff and flopped back down into her chair, her grandfather spoke.

"Serena, there is no doubt in my mind that Miss Granger would have used the spell to save Severus. She is just upset that you and Draco are so close. Of course she is going to try to separate the two of you; such is the way of young people. I remember your mother ranting and raving about Lily Evans in much the same way…" Dumbledore trailed off, staring at a space to the left of Serena. After a moment, he came back from his reminiscing and spoke again; "and I will tell you the same thing I told her: it does not end well for either party if both continue to act like First Years. So it is best to take the high road and not resort to childish name-calling and physical violence. I am disappointed that you chose to act the way you did. I know that you were taught better than that. However, when one is under the amount of pressure that you are, it is to be expected that occasional…outbursts may occur. Now my dear granddaughter, tell me about the meeting, and your work. Your father tells me you are close to a break-thru with that Veil."

So Serena spent the next hour telling her grandfather everything. He was the one person she could trust to know her true feelings and plans. For that hour, Dumbledore sat in the same fingers under his chin position, listening intently. When Serena had finished telling him about her plans for the Veil, her grandfather asked the one question she couldn't answer; "and what will you do if you bring Sirius Black back from the Veil, Serena?"

Serena paused for a moment. "Honestly Grandfather, I don't know. It depends on so many variables; the physical and mental condition he is in, if I tell the other Unspeakables, if the Ministry wants to run tests, if I can even bring Sirius back." Serena sighed. "I was hoping you could give me some suggestions?"

And with that, the pair spent the next two hours in companionable discussion and debate over the possibilities Serena, Harry, the Order, and the Death Eaters had if Sirius Black returned from the Veil.

Around midnight, Dumbledore pulled a small hourglass from his robes and said to Serena; "As much as I am enjoying our conversation, I must get back to Hogwarts my dear." Dumbledore and Serena stood up, and he gave his granddaughter a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

Serena smiled and said; "Safe travels Grandfather, I love you."

Dumbledore turned from the door and smiled, the familiar twinkle in his eyes; "I love you too my dear." And with that, he opened the door, nearly tripped over a Weasley, and Disapparated back to Hogwarts. Serena walked past the Weasley, ignoring the glare shot in her direction, and rushed down to see her father. When she got to the living room, she noticed the couch was empty and the only person left was Professor Lupin in his favorite chair by the fire.

"Excuse me Professor, but is my father…" before Serena could finish the question, Lupin spoke in his tired tone; "Draco escorted him back to Hogwarts about an hour ago. He asked me to tell you he will talk to you in the morning."

Serena frowned; it was unlike her father to leave without personally saying good-bye to her. "Was he alright?"

"He was still very weak, but with Draco's help he got to Madame Pomfrey. Draco returned a few minutes ago and reported that he had made it safely. Perhaps you should direct your questions to him."

Serena bristled at the short tone the professor took with her, he was one of the few Order members who was always polite and welcoming to Serena, and she supposed that was only because of her mother. But now that Serena had harmed the Gryffindor Golden Girl she supposed the Order would only tolerate her as long as she kept spilling Moldy-Voldy's secrets. She heaved a sigh and questioned what she was doing with her life, then trudged up the stairs to her room.

After deactivating several booby-traps placed on her door, no doubt by the Weasleys, Serena shuffled into her room and had completed the complicated locking spell she kept on her door before she even noticed the person laying in her bed.

"Obviously I don't want to be in my room with Hermione and she probably doesn't want me there either, so I'm commandeering your bed tonight," said Draco with a smirk, as he stretched his legs out under the covers and his arms up over his head, snuggling down into Serena's comfy green flannel sheets.

Serena jumped at the sound of his voice, but quickly recovered. Other than her grandfather, Draco was the only one who knew the spell to her room. "And where am I supposed to sleep? I certainly cannot go anywhere else in the house, or I'll get cursed into oblivion."

Draco patted the area next to him and said, in his best "sexy" voice; "Well right here Sugar Bum."

Serena went to her dresser to grab PJs and into her bathroom to do her nightly routines without a word. Once out she smirked at the Draco-lump lying on his back in her bed and slinked over. She stealthily crawled onto the bed, careful not to disturb Draco, and inched over to him so she was straddling him. Draco had opened his eyes at this point and looked confused…though not entirely unhappy. Serena leaned her head down slowly so she was centimeters from Draco's lips and whispered; "If you call me Sugar Bum again I will hex your nuts into fluffy pink pom-poms." And with that she gave him a kiss on the nose, rolled off of Draco, swiped the covers and best pillow, and curled up to sleep.

After a few seconds where Draco had to imagine McGonagall in a sheer nightie, he let out a bark of laughter and rolled over, tossing his arm over Serena. He kissed the top of her head and said; "Noted. Night Wren."

Serena squeezed his arm and snuggled into the bed; "Night Drake, can't wait to see what three ring circus tomorrow brings."

And far away, in the Ministry of Magic basement, a hand emerged from a dark Veil.

A/N: Yes, I know JKR said Dumbledore is gay…personally I always thought of him as grandfatherly and it was one of my "please please please JK" dreams to give him a family of his own, other than Aberforth and such…so since I was already so AU, I gave him one :) well I may put the back story in later if you guys want? Yes? No? Like? Hate? Review please!


End file.
